Happy Birthday Boss
by FroggyFran
Summary: A striptease for his birthday. XS crossdressing yaoi 800 word oneshot


Frills just didn't work for Squalo. They were itchy against his skin, and no man in the world had the right to wear it in the first place. Worst of all, Lussuria was the one who told him how to do this, and do it right. And he told him that this was the only way.

Fidgeting, Squalo grit his teeth and kept walking, despite the scratchy friction between his legs. Every move brought a tickle, a feathery brush, and he wondered how girls did this so well. Then again, girls didn't have dicks.

Fleshy and robotic fingers gripped the door handles, wondering when he would be ready for his entrance. He gave a shaky breath, staying calm, calm, mother-fucking calm. Superbia Squalo did not flinch or hesitate in anything he did, so why was it now that he had cold feet, trying to grow enough courage to open the doors? He saw him every day, so why was it today that he somehow couldn't bring himself to do so?

"I can hear you grumbling to yourself, stupid."

The shark jerked against the handles, immediately nervous at the sound of that voice. Stay fucking calm, fuck, fuck, fuck!

"Get the fuck in here already."

Going against his body, he bit his tongue and flung open the doors.

Xanxus lounged silently on his favorite throne, feet up on the table, cup of scotch (that of which Squalo almost never saw him without) and a novel in between arched fingers. Squalo immediately noticed the large pile of brightly wrapped packages in the corner, totally untouched. Ruby eyes stared down his servant, a spark of interest showing in a curved eyebrow.

"What do you want, trash?" he said, voice low against the glass of alcohol held to his lips. He watched as Squalo walked timidly toward him, a look of determination and fear swirling in those misty eyes. He took another sip.

"I...X-Xanxus, it's your b-birthday today..." the longhaired swordsman warbled. Xanxus stared incredulously, but then rather took to being angry

"No shit. I know what day it is," he growled, not taking kindly to being reminded. Squalo twitched, his eyes closing and his fingers fidgeting over silver coat buttons. Now was the time, when he'd be the most surprised, finding it enjoyable. His coat barely left his pale shoulders before he heard the sound of heavy glass shattering and the creaking of antique wood furniture, and then felt the burning hands of his boss, gripping him by the arms and pulling him down into his lap.

"VOIII! I wasn't done ye-" hot lips smashed to his, and he shut up. Those same big calloused hands clutched his jacket and ripped it open, metal buttons flying in all directions. Squalo pushed back to protest, to yell about how expensive tailoring Italian leather was, but a slippery tongue forced its way down his throat, making him forget all about whatever it was, something about coats. Xanxus tugged away, looking up at the Italian sitting on his legs with bold crimson eyes. Squalo shivered.

"...Were you planning on giving me a strip tease?" he sensually ground out, pressing down Squalo's stomach to rip open his pants too. The shark couldn't bring himself to care about that piece of clothing either, because tan scarred hands dug straight in, taking hold of his erection through the pink and black frilly undergarment. Squalo let out a strangled cry and clung to Xanxus' shoulders to steady himself.

"Are you seriously wearing lacey panties?"

Squalo nodded.

And that was how Squalo came to be spread out for his boss, legs open for only one man. Unlike Squalo's regular attire, the panties were caressed and cherished as he slipped them down creamy white thighs, trembling knees, and sinewy ankles. Xanxus twirled the silky cloth around his finger like a helicopter.

"Is this my present?" he asked, eying the erotic elastic. Squalo tried to withhold a snicker, coming out as rather a sputtering hiss. Xanxus just watched his Rain Guardian, crushed into his velvet throne and his legs high in the air for Xanxus' pleasure. He kept laughing, no longer able to contain it.

"What's so funny, trash?" the Varia boss demanded, starting to lose his patience. Squalo continued to laugh as he tugged his lover closer, arms around his neck as he kissed him dearly.

"...Sure, if you want them so bad. I was thinking I could just wear them whenever you wanted me to. But if you really want to wear them yourself-"

A grind and a kiss were all that was needed to shut him up again.


End file.
